Evurikal Legion
The Enclave is an active LBP Clan, it is a growing Paramilitary Members and Rank *Hardware34 - Supreme Forerunner (Leader), in charge of meetings and decisions *Evil_Doer500 - Freelance Forerunner (Second-in-Command), in charge of propaganda *TopBooger - Intellectum Forerunner, in charge of intelligence *Lew1999 - Shadowfall Forerunner, in charge of alliance management *Elliott_Blackops - Djago Forerunner, in charge of recruitment *DawnBreaker_23 - Recruit *Risuthesquirrel - Craftsraven Forerunner, in charge of strategy *Batyk456 - Recruit *Dragon_Kid321 - Spywatch Forerunner, in charge of law *Bongo-67 - Recruit *Bzine - Adeptus Forerunner, in charge of EDB stability *Markhffd07 - Recruit *Ready1234ok - Recruit *Kidwings7 - Recruit *Gallefrey10 - Shadow Triad Code of Conduct *No H4H scandals of any type (H4H, L4L, P4P, Y4Y, etc.) *No descriminative acts of any kind *Respect other members and allies *No multi-clanning unless we are allied with clan *No inactivity *All members must wear their uniform on duty *All members must set their LBP avatar to the Enclave logo to show loyalty Branches The Enclave has a few branches that are exclusive to games besides LBP2 *The Enclave - The Forerunners *LBP Vita Branch Leader - TopBooger *LBP Karting Branch Leader - Currently None *Killzone 3 Branch Leader - Hardware34 *Assassin's Creed Branch Leader - Lew1999 *Dust 514 Branch Leader - TopBooger *The Enclave Database Wiki Admins - Hardware34, Bzine *Black Ops 2 Branch Leader - Lew1999 *Resistance 3 Branch Leader - Currently None *Modern Warfare 3 Branch Leader - Currently None *Battlefield 3 Branch Leader - Currently None *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Branch Leader - Currently None *Minecraft Branch Leader - Currently None Ranks in Order #Recruit #Private MkI #Private MkII #Private MkIII #Private MkIV #Lieutenant MkI #Lieutenant MkII #Lieutenant MkIII #Lieutenant MkIV #Lieutenant MkV #Major MkI #Major MkII #Major MkIII #Major MkIV #Major MkV #Foot Soldier MkI #Foot Soldier MkII #Foot Soldier MkIII #Foot Soldier MkIV #Foot Soldier MkV #Foot Assault MkI #Foot Assault MkII #Foot Assault MkIII #Foot Assault MkIV #Foot Assault MkV #Foot Elite MkI #Foot Elite MkII #Foot Elite MkII #Foot Elite MkIV #Foot Elite MkV #Elite Squadron MkI #Elite Squadron MkII #Elite Squadron MkIII #Elite Squadron MkIV #Elite Squadron MkV #Lance Corporal MkI #Lance Corporal MkII #Lance Corporal MkIII #Lance Corporal MkIV #Lance Corporal MkV #Officer MkI #Officer MkII #Officer MkIII #Officer MkIV #Officer MkV #Admiral MkI #Admiral MkII #Admiral MkIII #Admiral MIV #Admiral MkV #Sargeant MkI #Sargeant MkII #Sargeant MkIII #Sargeant MkIV #Sargeant MkV #Colonel MkI #Colonel MkII #Colonel MkIII #Colonel MkIV #Colonel MkV #Director MkI #Director MkII #Chieftain MkI #Chieftain MkII #Special Ops #Squad Leader #Elite Officer #Superior Officer #General #Forerunner's Aide Special Titles *Shadow Triad *Forerunner Alliances Total: 4 *Vector Troop *Charge *ATLIS *The Resistance Neutral Total: 14 *United Socialist Oktober Republic *Red Skull Republic *Akatsuki *Blood Collector Inc *Elite Snipers *Jacko's Rangers Marine Core *The League of LBP Heroes *Wu-Tang Clan *Crimson Shadow Society *Crimson Knights Clan *League of Spies *Little Big Special Operations *Knights of Valour *Chaos Clan *Brotherhood of the Apocalypse Hostile Total: 1 *Fallen Reich Oppressions Total: 5 *The Ultimate Evil Clan *Foxclan *WAR Clan *Naruto Clan *Eclipse Trivia *The Enclave logo is actually the Forerunner Rank symbol Category:The Enclave Category:Hardware34 Category:Clans Category:Paramilitary-Type Clans